what if tony and pepper had kissed
by iron man fan2626
Summary: basically what the title says what if tony and pepper had kissed at the gala not a one shot rated "M" for later content
1. Chapter 1

What if tony and pepper had kissed?

Disclaimer: I own nothing everything and all characters belong to marvel

_***this is my thought on what might have happened if tony and pepper had kissed on the balcony that night at the gala!* **_

Peppers pov

"How about a little bit of air" "yes I need some air" I replied the whole way out to the balcony I watched as tony would peek small glances at me almost like he was checking me out, wait was he? No can't be he has been with so many other girls 10 time prettier than me. But I couldn't help how handsome he looked tonight and how I would die to kiss him….wait did I just think that? Me kiss tony stark not only would he never kiss me but even if he did it would go against everything I believe in about not having a relationship in the work place. But god did I love him,He looked at me and said "it was totally harmless you know" "it was totally not harmless" "it was just a just a dance" he replied "no it wasn't because your my boss and everyone knows how you are with girls which is totally fine but it makes me look like the one…and were here and I'm wearing this ridiculous dress."

Before I knew it I was clinging on to one of Tony's arms and slowly leaning into him and to my surprise he started to do the same and before I knew it we were in the middle of a kiss and might I add one of the best kisses I have ever had. We broke away for a second to catch our breath and then we started kissing like we couldn't get enough of each other.

When we broke apart he was smiling at me and he was moving the hair that was covering my eyes "there now I can see your beautiful eyes" he said I was blushing I decided to stand up and say "tony I love you" he smile and kissed me again and then said "I love you to pep" he smiled again before he picked me up and spun me around. When he put me down I asked "tony can you get me a drink?"

sure he replied and grabbed my arm and pulled me back inside the building I sat down at one of the tables and watched as tony went up to the bar and then I saw he suddenly became nervous when I looked I realized why Christine Everhart. I walked over there and said "we would both appreciate if you leave" "you can't make me" she said and turned right back to tony "so tony I was thinking maybe we could go out sometime" then I said "as his personal assistant I can't make you leave the party because you were invited, but as his girlfriend I can kick you're a** for making a move on my boyfriend"

she started to laugh "your boyfriend that won't last very long and when it ends tony call me" and then she walked off "pep don't listen to her I love you" "I love you to but do you think that we could leave" sure he said he grabbed my hand and we walked out.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2: Tony's pov **_

The car ride back to my mansion was very quiet I would every now and then look over at her but I continued to leave her alone, for as long as I have known her I know that when she's quiet its best that you just leave her to her thoughts. I was about to try and start a conversation but when I looked over at her I noticed a few tears falling from her eyes, and my heart melted I pulled her into my chest and she just continually cried and I just let her. Eventually she spoke up and said "oh god tony I'm so sorry I'm getting your suit all wet" "hey, you have nothing to be sorry for you have the right to cry with everything that's been happening with me and with stark industries and with that bitch Christine everheart" she smiled sadly at me and said "well there's all that stress and the fact I have to break up with my boyfriend and I just don't know how I'm going to do it"

At first I had no idea what I was going to say, I'm so stupid I should have known that she had a boyfriend. "listen to me pepper I love you very much but if you would rather be with your boyfriend instead of me there will be no hard feelings I mean he is most likely the better choice!"

She looked like she was getting over her sadness very quickly and was becoming very mad "now you listen here stark and you listen good I love you and only you and I can't believe that you think I would rather be with him then you, of course you have your flaws but everyone has them and I've always loved you but when you came back from Afghanistan I fell in love with you all over again watching you become the man that you are right now"

I smiled and decided not to say anything instead I leaned over and I kissed her with so much passion more passion then I have every kissed anyone with the kiss started to get more heated when we heard someone clear their throat we broke apart to see that it was Hogan "sorry to interrupt but umm we have arrived" "that quite alright happy thanks for coming on such late notice and if you could call and have someone drive my Audi back it would be greatly appreciated" I looked over my shoulder and to see that pepper had already gone into the house I was about to do the same thing when Hogan spoke up again "so you ms potts huh? Took you long enough" I was about to reply but when I turned around he was already backing out of the driveway

I went into the house and said "Jarvis could you please direct me to were ms potts has vanished to" "ms potts Is currently In your bedroom sound asleep" "thanks Jarvis I replied I walked up the stairs and quietly opened the door I undressed until I was just in boxers and I slid into bed with her. This feeling was different just having my arms wrapped around her and not trying to have sex with her just holding her it was an odd feeling but I'm sure it won't take too long to get used to.

_**Romantic huh? I will write more chapter if I get at least 3 reviews anyway that's all for today.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: I don't anything everything belongs to marvel**_

_**Chapter 3: peppers pov. **_

I woke up to the shades being opened and Jarvis telling me the time and date I looked over at tony and was thankful tony had not woken up he really had not been sleeping as much as he should. I got out of the bed and went to the guest room where I kept my extra cloths if I got stuck at the mansion on those long work nights.

Once I was changed and ready for my day I got my blackberry and started to check and reply to several emails when I suddenly started to think about what I was going to say to David my soon to be ex-boyfriend.

A hour passed before I finally got up the nerve to dial his number it felt like forever but finally I heard "hello?" I took a deep breath and said "David meet me at Applebee's at 12:00 sharp" and hung up the phone before he could respond

I was about to get back to work when I felt to strong arms wrap around me and found it hard to breath when tony started to plant small butterfly kisses on my neck

"So what's on the schedule today?" tony asked "you have a meeting with the board in a hour but I can't come with you because I'm breaking up with david" I said before walking away

Then I heard tony yell "if he gives you any problems you know how to reach me"

It was 12:00 way to fast and I found myself at apple bees chugging down a martini when I saw david walk in and sit down in front of me I really did not plan on staying there long I dident even plan on eating just get it over with.

"david" I said with compassion he started to say something but I stopped him and finally said "david this is not working out any more" he looked at me I was expecting him to be sad but he looked more angry then anything.

He grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the restaurant and once we were away from sight of everybody he slapped me across the face and yelled "if you ever try and breakup with me again it will be more then a slap across the face" and he left me there to cry

_**Amazing right and sad at 2 reviews and ill update **_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: I don't anything everything belongs to marvel**_

_**Chapter 4: Tony's pov **_

It was 4:00 in the afternoon when I finally walked into the mansion and I was starving. I wanted to chock the board sometimes with some of the stupid things they ask.

I was walking through the house looking for pepper I was starving and I wanted to know if she wanted to go our very first date as a couple since she broke up with her boyfriend today.

"pepper" I yelled one last time "Jarvis can you please direct me to where Ms. potts is" _**sir Ms. potts has not arrived home today since her departure at 11:30 **_I suddenly got very worried and headed to the shop on my way down I reached into my pocket and grabbed my cell phone to try and call her

Ring…..

Ring….

Ring…..

Ring…..

"hi you have reached pepper potts tony starks personal assistant I'm not available at this time so please your name number and A brief message and I will return your call just as soon as possible."

"hey pep it's me tony I was wondering where you were I just got home and Jarvis says that you haven't been home since you left this morning and I'm getting kind of worried if you could please call me back I would really appreciate it I love you bye."

My heart started pounding what if something had happened to her I mean if she was running late she would have called.

"Jarvis, track peppers phone"

_**Sir according to Ms. Potts phone she is still at the downtown Applebee's" **_

I looked confused and then got into my Audi and raced down the road I ran into the restaurant with no sign of her I got outside and dialed her number one more time and then suddenly heard the ringtone that plays Every time I call and I raced around the corner and saw pepper laying there a little bit of blood on her face.

I ran over to her and picked her up and I asked her who did this to her and she said "David" and then I said I will never ever let him hurt you again.

_**Good chapter? Please review **_


End file.
